


What we had

by Chileangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chileangirl/pseuds/Chileangirl
Summary: Luhan receives a box from Korea





	What we had

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel of Congratulations Luhan, it can be read separately.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

Seoul, South Korea

 **Are you sure? Is this really what you want? -** asked Kai while looking at his friend Sehun closing a box.

 **Yes, I’m sure Jongin-ah. I must have done this earlier, I was just in a denial state. It’s hard, but I have to do it, I’m moving forward-** answered Sehun; he had finished packing everything. He took the box wrote the address and sent it.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

**Beijing, China**

**I have a deliver for Mr. Xiao Lu Han-** said the delivery man through the intercom

 **Could you please leave it at the entrance with in the guard’s place? Mr. LuHan isn’t at home at the moment-** answered the maid.

 **Ok, understood. Have a good day ma’am-** the postman left the box and went away.

Later that night while Luhan came back home his maid handed him the box:

**Master Luhan, this box arrived in the morning. I know we can’t accept fans’ gift but this one caught my attention. It doesn’t come from China and there are letters in hangul, so I thought you would like to see it-**

**Hm? Korean?? That’s rare. Ok leave it in my bedroom and I’ll take a look at it later-** said Luhan.

The maid went upstairs and left the box on his desk.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

Luhan followed his routine: he had dinner, he took a shower and went to his bedroom late, like always, he was super exhausted. When he was about to turn off the light he remembered about the box. He approached to his desk and took a look at the sender: **Wu Shi Xun.** A cold shiver went through his spine, he double looked at the name, it was impossible to miss it.   **What the hell? -** Luhan was utterly confused. With trembling hands he unwrapped the paper and took a look at the box, somehow it looked familiar. Luhan sat in his chair and started to open the lid, there was a letter and under it there was a paper neatly folded hiding some objects. With a sigh he took the letter and started to read:

** Luhan, **

** Hi, it’s me. I hope you could have recognized the name on the box. If not well… I’m Sehun. It has been long time, hasn’t it? I know this must seem strange for you, I mean, I know you were not expecting this box, but… Well… **

** I hope you’re doing fine, I have seen your development through the media and I’m glad you have achieved your dreams in your motherland. **

** Um, this is strange, right? I’m not trying to make you feel uncomfortable, I just wanted to give you these objects back. I know you are wondering why now? What the hell? - I’m just trying to bring peace between us. I won’t bother you again I swear. **

** What I’m writing now doesn’t mean we’re starting up again. I’m just giving you back memories of you, of us. Feel free to do as you please with the contents of this box, I don’t need any of these. What I got out of our relationship is treasured within me.  **

** Go ahead Luhan, take a look inside. You can continue reading this letter later. **

It seemed like a command Luhan couldn’t refuse. He left the letter on his desk and proceed to look the contents wrapped inside the box. There were different objects, from DVDs to photos, candy’s wraps, straws, tickets, many things.

He was nervous, it was like going back to the past, back to his days in EXO… back to Korea, back to HunHan…

He took the necklaces and rings… back in the days they bought those couple items and were not afraid of using them: at fansigns, concerts, parks, music shows, everywhere. This made Luhan feel nostalgic, now he had both parts, his and Sehun’s. **Well, Bimbi won’t be alone anymore in my night table I guess-** Luhan thought while looking at the keychain Sehun bought for him in London.

Then, there were 2 straws. Luhan could recognize it immediately, from their favorite Bubble Tea shop a smile appeared in his face. The one they visited so often that the ahjumma gifted them so they used it whenever visiting her shop. They had laughed like crazy, the lady just looked at them and gently said:

**I’m giving you these so you come back and visit me, and even if you aren’t able, you can always look at these straws and remember your good times. The days you came here, all the happy memories you made together. You’re the cutest couple I have ever seen in my life, I wish you eternal happiness. May your days be filled forever with love kids -**

**Indeed ahjumma, our days were filled with happiness. I could never go back…-** Luhan said to himself while sighing.

Then there were pictures, lots of selcas. It was their favorite activity to do: looking at the camera, pose, smile and click!! A selfie. Some were ridiculous, some were bizarre, and some were crazy. **We were nuts back then, we could have destroyed our idol image, but our looks were always too powerful to begin with… we were crazily in love, weren’t we? -** Luhan exclaimed, he was getting more and more emotional.

There was at the corner a small rubix cube. The one Luhan had forgotten to pack. **So here it is!! I had totally forgotten about you. Ah!! My record was 51 seconds... Well, without Sehun as a distraction, otherwise it took me more than 2 minutes… Ah!!! Those days-** exclaimed Luhan.

Luhan didn’t need to look at the DVDs and CDs for he knew the contents, he had burned those as a gift for each birthday he shared with Sehun… **Not even these, huh? You’re really burning all the bridges Sehunnie-** Luhan commented.

At the bottom there was a hair band **… Ha, you used to tied my hair inside the van, you said you wouldn’t allow my bangs get in the way of admiring my forehead, you were such and idiot… and I was such a fool for allowing you do it-** Luhan was trying to keep his heartbeat in check, but the waves of his own emotions were drowning him.

Finally, the last content of the box: the antlers of a deer, **this is the only item I purposely left behind. I selfishly wanted to be remembered, I guess not anymore –** Luhan said with an irregular breathing.

With shaking hands Luhan put everything back on the box and took the letter to finish reading it.

** I guess you’ve finished looking at all the objects. Mianhae Luhan I couldn’t send you the teddy bears or plushies, my Vivi took a like on them and… well, I guess there’s nothing much left of them. **

** Lu, I used to resent you. I hated the times I had with you because after you left everything became meaningless and dull. However I don’t do it anymore. I’m a different person now, I’ve matured lots; you wouldn’t even believe it. I can see everything from another perspective. I learned that no matter what I do I simply can’t erase you and I wouldn’t like to do so. Time heals all wounds, it really does Luhan. **

** I’m going to remember our good times: I’ll remember that without missing a day you told me you loved me, it was my favorite phrase in the whole world… and I got to listen to it as soon as I opened my eyes, it was also the last phrase that lull me to sleep. While we were trainees you always thought of me first. Even when it wasn’t a big deal you were the first one to say sorry or thank you and to me what we had it was beautiful. **

** Luhan, you were beautiful: your gaze was so deep. Your eyes, when they were filled with love for me, were oh so beautiful! Your voice when you called me out, it was beautiful. Your hands when they held mine reassuring me were so warm. Your arms, when you hugged and comforted me, made me feel great. Actually, everything about you was beautiful. **

** There were lots of times when I thought: should I call you? But baby I know it’s already over. Because no matter how much I want, you are now just like a movie from the past that has already ended. **

** I still remember our last good bye: you looked straight to me and you said take care. Your last hug, your last kiss, everything was beautiful to me. Even the tears you showed me, the moments that I had with you they all were beautiful. **

**Now it all has passed, there’s really nothing else to say between us. Luhan what we had it was meaningful, thanks for the memories. I really loved you**.

** The purpose of this letter is not bringing us back together. On the contrary, the purpose is finally letting go of all, of us. But with a sweeter taste, I don’t need any of the objects I sent to you, all the moments we shared, good and bad ones, I’ll keep them in my heart. I may regret many things in life, but what we had I know I won’t ever do it. **

** What we had, to me, it was all beautiful. **

** Good bye, have a great life Luhan. I hope that if we see each other again we could be able to greet each other without feeling awkward. Let’s meet in peace with a calm heart. **

** Goodbye, I really loved you Luhan, **

** Oh Sehun. **

This was it, Luhan lost all his composure, all his coolness, his façade. He cried and said:

**Sehunnie, you are right, what we had it was beautiful-**

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆


End file.
